Sorrow Stained Tail of a Blood Mage
by Yorunaka
Summary: A hundred years past the time of Natsu, Grey, Lucy and happy, a new generation is continuing to bear the weight of the guild on their shoulders. Here is the vast adventures that await them. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrow Stained Tail of A Blood Mage**

_**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! THIS IS A NON PROFIT FANFICTION:**_

_**also as a note this is set several years in the future and in no way actually connects directly to any of the current characters. All characters in the story while based on the realm of the manga/anime Fairy tail which I repeat i do not own, the characters are all original)**_

Chapter 1: Sunset Rising

Several years have passed since the time of Natsu, Grey and windy. Erza has now become nothing more than a grand legend in the fairy tail history. This is the new age of Fairy Tail. This is the stories of the generations to come.

Wooden joints of a chair's leg creak dangerously as a tall well-built but aged man tilts it back as he lets out an elongated sigh. His eyes remain closed and he has a greying five o'clock shadow across his face. Noticing quickly that he is drifting into sleep he jerks forward landing the chair back on all fours yet again and his faded hair falls in front of his eyes.

"I'm getting to old for this ….." the man complains as he stands swiftly and as several dangerous pops and cracks emanate from his lumbar.

Reaching for a small cup on the table before him he takes a hearty swig of what smells very much like honey mead. Over his back he garnishes a fine cloak of obviously high quality that's pitch black except for a bright green Fairy Tail emblem that spans across the back.

Wiping the mead from his chin he leans back letting out a sigh. A small girl looking the age of 16 but very tiny appears next to him with a youthful bound.

"Master!" She cried. "Master, I want to take another mission master! But I need a team to take on a SS class mission and none of the other S class mages will go." She sits down on the floor, almost pouting.

Putting his palm over his eyelids, the aging master feels a great weight of exhaustion. Sensing his troubles, a new man answers her instead.

"Well, that's mighty strange isn't it? We have nine S class mages and not a one can help you? That I doubt." His voice is smooth and could almost be described as silky. This man also shows the signs of aging though not as badly as the master. He has brilliant red eyes that pierce into your very soul with a mystical quality about them. He himself is very tall with his long black hair slicked straight back. His deathly pale skin is a creamy white.

He gets up and moves gracefully and quite silently across the room to pat the girls golden blond hair and her blue innocent eyes suddenly become mature and agitated.

"Hey, I'm trying to be cute here and get a mission by myself. Don't ruin things, Alexavior!" She knocks his hand away, while Alexavior merely looks amused at the situation.

"For a 22 year old, you do look young. Are you trying to take advantage of your youthful appearance, Ariena? Master Hannibal is not one to be persuaded by giant eyes."

Alexavior speaks with confidence and an air of superiority. Not the arrogant kind but the kind an adult has when speaking to a child. Infuriated and enraged by Alexavior's taunts, Ariena storms downstairs to join the bar fights and drink her height in rum barrels.

Alexavior shakes his head with a 'tsk tsk' motion, while Hannibal seems to have missed the entire thing and leans forward rubbing his temples.

"You know what?" Hannibal speaks in a rough voice. "I do believe I'm getting old." He leans forward resting his elbows on the table in front of him, looking over at Alexavior who chuckles to himself.

"Nonsense. You're only about 50 or so. I mean look at me I'm over a hundred."

"You and I both know the differences in our blood. A creature of the night such as you isn't capable of the unfair rate of aging we humans boast." Hannibal butts in. Alexavior raises his hands in defeat.

"True enough. Though I don't drink human blood that often anymore so my immortality has all but faded, it seems. The years mock me more and more each passing day." Alexavior takes a seat next to Hannibal and drops a few black droplets from a vial into some mead and it turns a lush red color. "Cheers." He raises his cup and then takes a sip.

"Where are the others?" Hannibal asks still too tired to put emotion into it.

"Tom is in his workshop as always, Jack is off on his lonesome in the woods somewhere. Its midwinter, you know, and he loves to stay in the cold by himself. Such a cheerful fellow." Sarcasm rings heavy in his voice. "Then Fang and Felix have taken a mission and won't be back for about a month if I had to guess. Ken, Laura, and Zeek are on their way back from their long mission and will arrive within the hour." He leans back quite proud of himself.

"You know I love that ability of yours to be able to sense blood of people. It really is the most convenient thing." Hannibal cracks a smile, but it quickly fades as Alexavior jerks his head to the front of the guild as the doors of it suddenly burst open with a crashing noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cold Rays of the Rising Moon

_**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL)**_

As the big wooden doors crash open, two figures waltz through the opening. The first figure is a relatively short man with silky long black hair that is kept back into a braided pony tail. He wears what looks like a modern black leather sort of adaptation of samurai gear. His pants are hakama-like, but with zippers on the sides of the legs while his top is more like a trench coat. Lastly his hands have a unique sort of silver and black gloves. He himself has very slanted dark eyes and carries with him a powerful presence. It might be due to the long deadly katana at his side.

His counterpart is almost his opposite, it seems. She is a young girl a little over the average height for her age and has long orange red hair with loose curls which she lets hang naturally down her back. Her eyes are a big and sparkle a brilliant green. In contrast to the man at her side's seriousness she is bubbly and cheerful with a broad goofy smile. Her clothes are green and almost elfish and her only weapon is a wooden staff with a ruby red crystal at the end of it.

A moment of shocked silence spreads across the bar for a few moments, only to be cut short with a siren of cheer's and celebration.

"Zeek! Laura! Your back!"

"How was the mission?"

"Yeah! Another round on me! Woot!"

Laura seems to love the attention as she practically swims through the crowd to the stairs where Zeek was waiting. Looking at Zeek and then back at where they were and then at the crowd, puzzled at how he seems to have slipped from the door to the stairs faster than herself she stammers.

"Wait...how ...did you..oh nevermind!" Laura exclaimed exasperated. She nearly skips up the stairs and hops down on the sofa in the corner. "I...am ...so...TIRED!" She slams her head into a pillow and pretends to fall asleep.

"If you're so tired then how do you have that much energy?" Zeek asked as he made his way up the stairs behind her in a far less energetic manor. His steps echo with refinement and dignity. Zeek takes his seat next to the master and crosses his legs with his sword leaning against the table.

"Did the mission go well?" Hannibal asked inquiringly.

"Of course." Zeek replied. His tone suggests he was slightly insulted that he would have to ask. "That mission could have been easily taken care of by either one of us alone. Doing it together was just unnecessary." He sits back obviously irritated at being forced to do work he thinks below his level of ability.

"Aww. Your just aggravated that you had to split the reward. You still got 4 million J out of it." Laura snaps from the couch. He narrows his eyes at her, but she just sticks out her tongue and rolls over and pretends to sleep.

"You little –" Zeek starts, but is cut off by Hannibal.

"Let it go. Let it go."

"Fine..." Zeek gives up on the argument despite the muffled giggling coming from the couch. Zeek continues with his story. "Well, the rumors are true. The vampires are scared. Not only are they scared, but they are mobilizing. The Council hasn't seen this kind of trouble from them in over 600 years. Most of the time vampires can't really settle in vast numbers without killing each other and too many can't live in the same place without killing off the native human population. Thus, they always form in small pacts, however, they have been seen in groups of a hundred or more, and they are gathering to a single place. It's unfortunate, but it seems our suspicions were correct. "

"Alexavior...your son is the one doing this. He is amazingly strong for a vampire, even greater than you. But what's worse is that he is cruel and vastly more evil than any vampire lord we've ever had to deal with. If things continue as they are...the death tolls on both sides will be astronomical." Zeek sits still, clenching his teeth. His rage is evident, his fear, not as easily detected, but no less severe.

"That bad, huh?" Hannibal sighs. "Well, it looks like we will have to do something. The magical world depends on it." Hannibal's voice rings with authority as everyone listens. He isn't speaking loud, yet somehow his words seem to carry a weight and force behind them that cannot be described. He was the master of the most powerful guild in all of Fiore and hailed as the strongest of the 10 great holy mages. He fills his title well.

Alexavior moves uncomfortably. Everyone there noticed, even though it was the slightest of motions. They had been watching him out of the corner of their eyes, knowing that the news would be most devastating to him.

"Listen...Alexavior, I know you have been fighting for years to make vampires and humans work together and you have done great, excellent in fact. You have even created the new concoction that can replace blood for the most part. I know he is your son, but maybe there is still hope to capture him alive – "Hannibal is cut off by Alexavior suddenly.

"No. I know better than anyone he must be stopped, no matter what. He has crossed the line and I am no longer able to forgive him. It doesn't matter that we share the same blood. Not anymore. He isn't my son. He's a demon. And I will be the one to go stop him!" Alexavior quickly stands up after finishing his short speech only to see everyone else standing up at the same time.

Alexavier looks confused, but everyone else only look determined.

"We aren't going to let you go against him alone. We'll join you." Laura said gently.

"Yes. We are not the type to let a comrade go into hell on their own." Zeek chimed in. Both of them nod as Areina joins them after noticing the commotion. She had been eaves dropping on them the entire time, but only felt her need to come in just seconds ago. She walks up to Alexavior and wraps her tiny arms around him.

"You can't bear this alone." Ariena spoke in almost a whisper. Alexavior looks down at the tiny girl and reaches up to pat her on the head. Quickly he jerks his gaze to the door.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to sense him till just now. I must be the one getting old," Alexavior said now with a calmer voice than before.

The door of the guild opens once again, but this time with a slow creak and not a big boom. A gust of freezing wind chills the room. The man that walks through the door is very much unlike the men and women we have seen so far. His skin is as pale as the moon and his eyes are colder than the most fridged midnight of a tundra winter. Dark bags hang below his eyes like medals awarding him for his extreme insomnia.

No one in the guild rushed to his side like with Laura and Zeek. People get out of his way as he walks with a powerful stride to the second floor to stand before the others.

Alexavior speaks up first:

"Jack always did know how to make a proper entrance."

"If it isn't Jack Frost coming out of his winter wonderland. Lose your shadow again? " Zeek said mockingly, obviously irked at his arrival. Both of their prideful personalities tend to clash.

All he got in response from Jack was a glare with calm intensity as he took his seat opposite him at the table. "Don't make the ignorant mistake of assuming that since you are now an S class mage that you can consider yourself my equal." Jack's words strike a painful nerve.

"Really? It doesn't? Why don't you get off your high horse? Just because you are a dragon slayer that doesn't mean you're automatically superior!" Anger laces Zeek's voice as he stands to his feet.

" Never have I thought that. You are the only one under that delusion." Jack to stands to his feet "The reason I think myself superior to you is entirely based on the simple fact that _I am_ stronger than you. If dragon slayer magic was the superior magic, then I would be the strongest and not second strongest." His last comment seemed almost entirely poised to lash out at Zeek whose hand raced to his sword only to find that Hannibal had taken the sword away about five seconds prior as he saw this squabble coming.

"Stop it." Hannibal's hand hit the table with a smack signaling silence. For the first time in weeks he seemed genuinely angry. He wasn't yelling, but somehow his voice seemed to be heard over everyone else's. "People fight all the time here, but S class mages aren't allowed to fight with their magics. It's too dangerous. Frost, don't antagonize. Zeek, keep your temper under control. We're all Fairy Tail mages here. The real enemy is out there and it will take all of us to defeat him."

Everyone seems to have calmed down and Jack even makes a small gesture that liberally might be interpreted as an apology.

After cooling down, Hannibal recounted Zeek's story to Jack who took the news without a commotion. He sits quietly and bites his nail. Closing his eyes, he holds a Buddh- like expression.

"I suppose we have no choice, but to bring him down," Jack said. "But he is vastly stronger than myself or any of us S class mages. No offense intended, Master, but his power would engulf even your own. I don't think anyone other than the S class should be allowed on this mission and no one should go alone." Jack falls back into his chair looking exhausted.

"I was thinking the same," Hannibal replied. "And I will be joining you. In fact, we will have to use everyone, everyone except Boreas." Hannibal leans back into his chair with his arms crossed. The stressing situation is settling in on his nerves

"Why can't we use Boreas?" Ariena said butting in. "He's plenty powerful enough. He's only 14 and already S class. He might end up being stronger than us all in a few years. He gets stronger every day!"

"That's exactly why he must stay." Alexavior chimes in. "Everyone on this mission will be going with the thought in mind that they might not make it back. He has potential, we all have potential, but he is too young to risk his life like that. He is powerful, yes, but inexperienced. It's quite obvious that if he continues down the path he's on he will take over to be the next guild master. He has all the qualifications and in a way he is the next generation of Fairy Tail. I'm sure Hannibal doesn't want to endanger Boreas' life. For his life is the life that Fairy Tail's future is dependent on."

Hannibal nods as does everyone else. Waving his hand over the table a golden barrier is projected over the balcony separating them from the rest of the guild. Then with another wave the table is re-constructed into a war time conference table. The table has nine seats with the names of 9 of the 10 S class mages at their assigned chair.

"Ariena! Use your power to send a message to Felix, Fang and Ken," Hannibal said. "Have them return at once. And tell them that they have till midnight tonight in order to be here."

Ariena nods at his orders and she closes her eyes. Her magic which she has so cleverly named "Angel" activates. Her forehead glows bright as if she was wearing a golden halo. Glowing feathered wings as white as a dove's emerge from her back. Folding her hands as if in prayer she begins saying strange words through a metallic like voice.

As quickly as the phenomenon began, it ended and the wings and halo were gone leaving only the tiny blond Ariena sitting with a smile. "All done, Master," she said. "They have all been informed."

"Good. Now." Hannibal walks briskly over to the board with the S-class missions and plucks a random mission off the wall. He tosses the paper to Ariena who catches it with a confused look on her face. "Now tell Boreas to go on that mission. That should keep him away long enough."

Pausing a moment Ariena clutches the paper. Struggling she fights back her urge to tear the paper and goes through with his orders and in the same manner of communication she gave Boreas the mission details and told him to start right away

"Now…" Hannibal starts, "here is the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Onward to the Battle

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL)**

Several hours pass in the guild as they waited for the last of the mages to assemble. Tom the Engineer had been the first to appear. He had rushed from his workshop which was only halfway across Magnolia Town. He now sits in his chair next to Hannibal and his graying beard is covered in soot. Attempting to whipe his balding head with his work cloth he gives up seeing as how its dirtier than he is. Tom has a bit of a gut, but even bigger arms. His eyes are a bright blue and always a look of curiosity.

The second mage to show up was Ken. He walks in with his brown English trench coat that has dozens and dozens of different locks and chains hanging from it. It's really a wonder as to how he keeps it all since Ken himself is only a mere five foot four and there had to be at least one hundred pounds of metal clinging to him. But he seems fine enough as the metal clangs with every step he takes. He is the second youngest of the mages at a mere age of 18. With his youthful appearance and tan brown hair with matching eyes, he sits at the end of the table.

The last mage to enter was Fang. Fang walked in late and yawning. Wild black hair garnishes his head and a pair of fierce black eyes hangs below bushy eyebrows. His face all but broadcasted his disdain for having to come to the congregation and didn't seem at all worried with the situation when he was informed via Ariena's message. His footsteps were quiet and his black robes flow behind him on the Guild floor. As the last one to arrive, they start as soon as he sits next to Ken.

"So what?" Fang said irritably. "This is the Council's mess. Why not let them clean it up?" He sits back in his chair and crosses his arm like a bratty child. "And even if he is Alexavior's son, then that just means that he screwed up. Why should I - or, I mean, we have to risk our lives? Answer me that!"

Everyone in the room except for Alexavior seem to tense up as if they were holding back the urge to throw something heavy at Fang's head. Though Alexavior himself seems to agree. Before anyone else could speak Hannibal raised a hand to quiet them.

"Because, Fang, we are Fairy Tail. We take care of our comrades and no one should have to bear their burdens alone. We are all here to share the hard times because that is what a guild is for." Everyone begins to relax after Hannibal's words, though Fang was still discontent. "Now, the plan of action we are going to take is simple. Alexavior's son has been rounding up armies of vampires. We believe he is going to try and over throw the current Council and create a war the likes of which we haven't seen in centuries. His name is Nosferatu Tenchi."

"He is an exceptionally powerful for a vampire, and that's just the beginning. Normally vampires can't use normal magic, but are limited to reading minds and illusions. However, the Tenchi family has a special magic where they can use their own blood as weapons. We have all seen Alexavior perform this dozens of times. Though don't be mistaken. Nosferatu's magic is far above any of our own." After Hannibal's speech everyone remains quiet. Some look worried but none are any less determined.

"So what do you propose we do?" Tom asked with his gruff voice.

"First, we use Ariena's magic to locate and corner him. We will take all nine of us and keep him occupied long enough for the Council to send in their men to capture him." Hannibal stands and waves his hand over the plain white wall behind himself. Quickly a map of Fiore appears like a hologram. "Ariena, see if you can locate him"

Ariena nods quickly and falls back into a trance like state and her golden wings and halo re-appear. Hannibal turns back to the remaining seven mages to see if they have any questions.

Slowly, Fang raises his hand.

"Is there a bounty on him? I mean he is a SSS-ranked threat right?" He leans forward and lays his arms on the table. "So we could cash in pretty big right?" Fang's eyes burn with anticipation, not even trying to hide his greed.

"Yes," Hannibal said slowly. "He does have a decent bounty on him and as a team we will most likely be getting part of the reward. As such those of us who survive will get a cut, but that isn't why we are doing this." A stern eye is turned to Fang. Hannibal is well aware that Fang has a problem with greed. Hannibal fears this will be a problem in the future, but he needs Fang's help in this mission.

"Well how much –" Fang's question is interrupted by Ariena who bursts from her trance-like state to her feet, causing Fang to nearly jump out of his chair.

"I've found him!" Ariena exclaimed. Alexavior gets to his feet quickly and grips something in his palm. "He's in a town called Crosslight that's just beyond the mountain to the east of here! If we hurry, we can catch him!"

Hannibal quickly turns to the map as everyone else rushes to their feet, awaiting orders. Placing his hands on the hologram map Hannibal spreads his hands apart and the map zooms in onto the town.

"Alright….." Hannibal begins. "It's at point 2234.667 and across at 234.88. Got it!" Turning round he moves his fingers like he was drawing a circle around the room. When he finishes a highly complicated magic circle appears.

"Master?" Areina asks.

"I'm going to transport us there instantly. It's a powerful spell and it takes a lot of magic, but this way we can all get there immediately. Get ready everyone. It's not going to be an easy ride." Hannibal pushes his concentration to the max and red light starts to fill the room.

All of the mages find something to hang onto, whether it is a chair, the table, or each other. Then in a flash, the room was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hell on Earth

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.)

(WARNING: GRAPHIC DETAIL)

Hundreds of people rush around with their daily duties in a small town just to the west of Magnolia town. Citizens don't work to much with magic but are happy and content with their lot in life here. Just like in all places they have their troubles but in such a small village they have a much stronger sense of community than they do in most cities in current times. The village has a town hall at the very center that have roads heading out in the four main cardinal directions splitting the town into four different quadrants. In the courtyard of the town center is a brilliant white marble fountain that spews crystal clear beautiful waters that come from an underground holy mountain spring.

There an extraordinarily tall man that easily scales seven feet in height with silver white hair that seems to glow as the wind blows through it, stands by the fountain. At his side there is a small young boy with long grey hair that falls in front of his face. Both of their skins are a creamy pale that almost perfectly match the tone of Alexavior's skin. The man has crazed blood red eyes that reflect a sort of evil insanity that casts fear into the hearts of men. The young boy at his side has similar eyes, though his have a sort of innocent curiosity within them. He couldn't be any older than four or five.

Assortments of beautiful light radiate across the sky as the sun sets behind a neighboring mountain. A wicked deadly smile spreads across the tall man's face as he watches the beautiful display with an unbelievable sort of anticipation.

"Tonight," Nosferatu turns to look down at the small boy. "I will show you the secret to your own blood. Your grandfather doesn't know about you yet and we're going to keep it that way. With my blood running through your veins you will be my second in command and eventually my successor. So I better start educating you properly." He holds his hands up to the sky as the red light spreads across the sky. "We have about half an hour until the sunset here. Before then you better get a good look at what your father can do."

The boy just keeps staring at the ground without having any real reaction to his father's words. Rage sweeps across Nosferatu's face as he grabs the boy by the chin and forces him to look up into his eyes. The child's expression is detached but his eyes are a different story. His ruby red eyes are filled with an incomprehensible fear.

"You little brat!" Nosferatu shakes the child who remains limp in his hands. "Hmm." Nosferatu drops the child to the ground and he rubs his chin. "You have an unusual ability for a child. You cut off everything don't you? You don't let what you feel in here." He points to the child's heart. "Affect what's in here." Then he points to the child's temple. "You may be useful yet Yoru."

Yoru looks back up at his father. He heard everything that he said but didn't really comprehend it. What did it mean to be detached? Why was he here? Yoru slowly lowered his gaze to the ground. A pressure built in behind his eyes but something in his instincts told him to hold back his tears. He missed his mother and wished he was back at his home. The warm tropical waters surrounding his home island called to him yet he couldn't make a sound in return.

"Your mother raised you well enough for a human I suppose. Perhaps it isn't too late to instill a killer instinct in you…. "He turns around scratching his head and clearly frustrated at his child's passive demeanor. "Well then." That same wicked smile returns to his face as he looks to the random citizens of the town that were hurrying on their last errands before dark. "I guess I better start now then."

The street lamps begin to illuminate one by one in the town. Nosferatu bends his knees until he falls into a predatory crouch and then before Yoru even had the chance to blink he vanished into a blur and grasped the nearest man by the neck. Screams echo from his wife but she is silenced with a loud crack as Nosferatu snaps her neck with a quick back hand. The woman's head does a full 180 turn and then her body falls to the ground with her neck at an odd angle. Her eyes, entirely lifeless.

Her husband struggles under the monster's grip but to no avail as he slams him down to the ground break his back again with a loud snap.

"God I love this!" Nosferatu exclaims as he sinks his fingers into the deceased man's chest. His fingers transform into razor sharp claws that further dig through the man's breast bone and down to the heart. With a quick jerk he rips out his innards and blood pours everywhere.

Nosferatu began to change. His claws elongate and his eyes dilate. The fangs in his mouth sink lower as they grow. The white of his eyes become black and he scratches his right palm with his claws. Slowly black blood bleeds from the wound and then the blood takes shape into a spear like object. His evil eyes lock onto an older woman hobbling down the street a few dozen meter's away. The old woman is moving as fast as she can but because of her knee's she is unable to run.

"Rule one. Take out the weakest first!" Nosferatu spoke with a cold tone and then glanced back at Yoru to make sure he was watching before he chucked the spear at sonic speeds and impaled the woman. After hitting the woman the spear explodes into hundreds of smaller blood needles striking down dozens of people running for their lives. Two of the people that were hit had stopped to try and help the elderly woman.

The slaughter continued as Nosferatu jumped down on his victims and drained their blood. Yoru tried to move but his body felt paralyzed. It didn't' seem real in his head. None of it made sense. Slowly he was able to get up from the marble fountain base with shaking knees. He couldn't see his father or what he was doing but he could hear every detail with his overly sensitive ears. He could hear screams, flesh tearing, bones breaking, and now a crackling of a fire. He could smell smoke from a fire but more than that there was an overwhelming stench of blood as it ran down the cobble stone streets like a shallow red river.

Yoru had never drank blood that was not from his mother. Even though he was frightened to a degree he himself did not know was possible he still felt like tasting it. A thrist built up in him that he had never felt prior to this moment. What was going on?

A soft cry behind him jerked his attention away from the blood. As he turns he can see it's a little girl about his age. She was much smaller than him and hosted brilliant blue eyes behind streams of tears. She had light blond hair and beside her she held a small plush bear that drug across the blood soaked ground.

"Ma-mama!" The little girl cries. She stumbles over a severed arm and screams.

From a building right next to her was a young woman in her mid-twenties with the same blond hair and blue eyes.

"Shola! Darling come here!" The mother rushes to her daughter.

"Mama!" The little girl squeaks. Despite al l that was happening the little girl smiles with joy at the sight of her mother. She was relived. Even in the pit of hell this type of joy could be felt. But it was short lived.

Nosferatu came crashing down on top of the mother from behind a shadow. The woman's skull was crushed in immediately. The dead mother's fingers were just a few inches away from the daughter. An expression unlike anything Yoru had ever seen flushes the girl's face. It wasn't fear, it wasn't anger. It is emptiness.

"Aww. Little girl lost her mommy?" Nosferatu mocked while he picks up the crushed body of the woman. "Well here she is. I found her for you. Aren't you going to thank me? AHAHAHA!" Nosferatu waves the body in front of the girl as he bursts into cruel and evil laughter.

Just as Yoru thought the worst was over his father scoops up the little girl in his massive hands so the little girl hangs by her neck. Nosferatu's laughter continues as he turns the little girl's head to the side with his thumb. In his grasp the girl was as helpless as a newborn. She tries to make a noise but he is holding onto her larynx. She holds onto the small bear in her hand for dear life as her innocent little eyes lock onto Yoru.

He could see in her eyes a fear that no one else had. She was innocent. She was pure. And as she held onto her bear she was holding onto life. But then, there was a snap and the bear fell to the ground. A second later the girl's body followed. There it lay limp in a puddle of her own mother's blood and the light in her eyes has been dampened forever. All the promise and all of the wonder that the world held through those eyes were gone. Of all the deaths that had happened till that point none of them were as unforgivable as this one.

Yoru stands to his feet. Hot wet tears stream down his face and burn his cheeks like boiling water. However he barely notices. Just like he barely notices the broken glass under his feet as he rushes at his father. Nothing mattered anymore; just he couldn't stand to sit still any further.

Just as Yoru began his rush a blinding red light flashes between him and his father. After a second of his eyes adjusting he can see nine people standing within a red circle of light.


End file.
